Conventionally, there has been, for example, that which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-78399 (“JP '399”) as an electronic device holding socket in a state wherein an electronic device can be inserted into a portion thereof. The electronic device holding socket disclosed in JP '399 has a circular recessed portion into which one end portion of an electronic device, formed in a cylindrical shape, can be inserted. The electronic device is provided with a plurality of pin-shaped electrode terminals and a positioning pin on one end portion thereof. A plurality of holes is formed, in the bottom of the recessed portion, into which these electrode terminal pins and the positioning pin are inserted. The electrode terminals that are inserted into these holes are connected electrically to contact terminals within the socket, to connect to a control device, or the like, through conducting portions that have these contact terminals.
In the electronic device holding socket disclosed in JP '399, the positioning pin being inserted into the hole in the socket positions the plurality of electrode terminals in the correct positions, enabling connections with the proper polarities to the contact terminals within the socket.
However, electronic devices such as the ultraviolet detecting device disclosed in JP '399 are often formed so that the terminal electrodes and the positioning pins are in the same place, so as to be able to standardize the socket. Because of this, the conventional electronic device holding socket can be connected, even if the electronic devices are of different types.
In conventional electronic device holding sockets that are structured as described above, problems, such as described below, arise when using a new model of electronic device that, although being functionally identical to an old model, is not compatible in terms of signal levels and type. In order to use the new model of electronic device, which is not compatible with the old model of electronic device, through insertion into a conventional socket, the control device must be swapped to be compatible with the new model of electronic device.
However, because the conventional socket is still used in this way, there is the danger that an old model of electronic device will be installed in the socket in error. In this case, the old model of an electronic device cannot be caused to function properly.
Because of this, there is the need for an electronic device holding socket into which the old model of electronic device cannot be installed, while using a structure wherein the new model of electronic device can be installed.
The present invention is to respond to this need, and the object thereof is to provide an electronic device holding socket wherein it is possible to discriminate between being able to insert or not being able to insert the electronic device, even for electronic devices that have the same arrangement of electrodes, and to provide a flame sensor using the electronic device holding socket.